deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adagio vs Gargos
Description Adagio vs. Gargos.png|'GalacticAttorney' Screenshot (539).png|'RoaringRexe' Screenshot (728).png|'RoaringRexe V2' Gargos_vs._Adagio_V2.png|'GalacticAttorney V2' VainGlory vs. Killer Instinct! When you're more powerful than any opponent you see before you, it's okay to be a little... Evil. Such is the case with these two winged, magic-wielding champions of their worlds! Will Gargos's portal abilities be a match for Adagio's elder dragon lineage? Interlude Wiz: Power is something we innately crave. For better or worse, the chase and search for this unobtainable aspect has driven human development for centuries. Boomstick: But when you're already stronger than everyone else without needing to try... Why even bother? Wiz: Such is the case with these two powerful, cunning, and manipulative exemplars of their respective universes. Boomstock: Adagio, the smug Elder Dragon from VainGlory... Wiz: ...And Gargos, the demon warlord from Killer Instinct. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Adagio (Cue VainGlory OST) Wiz: The Halcyon Fold is a world of many dangers. Savage, wild minions ready to tear you limb from limb at the slightest agitation, mechanized turrets that fire compressed energy shots, a massive bestial monster known as the Kraken, and above all else the enemy heroes of the Fold. Boomstick: But there's one hero in particular who has just about nothing to fear from any of these dangers. Why? Because he could obliterate everything there if he just wanted to! Wiz: We speak, of course, of the cunning and manipulative Elder Dragon hybrid known as Adagio. Boomstick: With his Elder Dragon bloodline, Adagio is naturally one of if not the strongest hero in all of VainGlory. And as it goes with all-powerful dudes in fiction, he's a complete dick! Wiz: Adagio is the wielder of unimaginable power, but as Elder Dragons are near-immortal, the centuries dragged on and Adagio bored of his awesome power. So he took to the Halcyon Fold to observe and partake in the 3 on 3 death matches. Boomstick: Now, most people might take a fight for their lives even a little seriously, but to Adagio this is like an infant in their crib. He is the master of this domain, capable of obliterating anybody in the arena... And maybe even the arena itself! Wiz: But such simple, straightforward victories become more bothersome than satisfying to the mighty Adagio. So he has decided he'll hold back, bestow faint breezes of his true power onto his allies and pelt his enemies with spitballs of his actual capabilities. But woe to those who think Adagio is a weak adversary, for when he turns his power on himself he becomes a ruthless organism of slaughter. Boomstick: Wiz, enough with the big words! Keep it simple for the audience! Adagio kills real good! Wiz: ...Well, in Layman's terms, I guess... Boomstick: Adagio's main form of attack is blasting pulses of arcane magic at his enemies from a distance, but he's not afraid to get up close and personal either! And we're not even to his Abilities yet! Wiz: First, let's cover his Heroic Perk: Arcane Renewal. When an enemy takes damage from Arcane Fire, which can be applied by Adagio himself, he regains some of that damage as extra energy, making his own attacks a fuel cell for his power. Boomstick: Adagio's main method of lighting his foes with Arcane Fire is with his first Ability: Gift of Fire, in which Adagio splashes an ally or even himself with healing energy, sending Arcane Fire onto any nearby enemies! The healing magic continues to renew the targeted ally for a few seconds whereas Arcane Fire scorches the afflicted enemy for several seconds. And if he targets himself, he slows down any nearby enemies along with the application of Arcane Fire! Wiz: On the more offensive side, you have Adagio's second Ability, Agent of Wrath. Again targeting either an ally or himself with this spell, Adagio increases their attack strength for a temporary period, the increase being even larger if it's on Adagio himself. And to add to the blessing this Ability provides, it deals even more damage to enemies burning with Arcane Fire. Boomstick: And finally there's his Ultimate: Verse of Judgement! When he activates this, Adagio starts to draw in power, creating a circle of runes around the area his attack will affect. Even though Adagio can't move or attack while channeling, the resulting wave of power makes it all worth it, dealing insane damage to any enemy in its radius and even stunning enemies burning with Arcane Fire! And to add the cherry on top, Adagio has increased defenses while charging up. Wiz: Adagio in immensely powerful, as all Elder Dragons are. He's not only immortal to an extent, but shows extreme resistance to aging and has an absurdly high pain tolerance. Additionally, his entire body courses with his power. Even a single feather from his wings can grant the wielder great power. Boomstick: Adagio is stronger than any of the Halcyon Fold's opponents, trumping every one of them in every conceivable statistic. This includes Celeste, who has the power to CREATE STARS. Wiz: And his longevity has granted him an immense range of knowledge and wisdom in almost any conceivable field, including magic, combat styles, and more. His sheer power alone was enough to force an entire kingdom to bow and serve him. Boomstick: Buuuut that's about where his good values end. Adagio is really fucking cocky, believing nobody worthy of wasting his real power on, and therefore holds back A LOT. Not to mention that, despite his supposed smarts, he was pretty easily duped by a chick by being asked to dance. Wiz: But these slight faults aside, there is nobody in the Halcyon Fold who can come close to the level of power that is wielded by Adagio. Adagio: Power need never be boasted, so I'll hold back. It's more entertaining that way. Gargos *Gargos Komplete Dynamic Theme - Killer Instinct Season 3* Wiz: Killer Instinct, holds many evils. We know of the flaming killer known as Cinder, the robotic butcher known Fulgore, the supposed savoir of humanity ARIA, the two headed mace wielder known Eyedol, and the speedy blue demon Omen. But not even their power combined can beat the demon warlord known as Gargos. Boomstick: Woo! Alright hold onto your butts this is gonna get confusing. We can cut back to centuries ago-''' Wiz: No, Millions of years ago lived a race known as the Ikkorans. These were demons that lived in the dimensional space. Ikkorans are just flat out demi gods. These beings were always hungry for power, always hoping they could snatch away someone's precious hopes and dreams, and conquer their worlds. These demons were already powerful in their own right, but none were as powerful as himself, Gargos. Gargos was special, he was bigger, stronger, better knowledge of magic, and was older than any Ikkoran that existed. We know this much about his race. Even Gargos's own background is confusing. 'Boomstick: Yeah we don't know if more Ikkorans are out there, we only have Gargos. One day Gargos was skipping along dead bodies la la la la, and he set sights on Earth. Apparently the dude could only see it through a portal, he needed to get there somehow? So he just created a being named Omen to do the job for him. Gargos also noticed out friendly neighborhood monk, Jago. Gargos somehow saw him worthy to be possessed by Omen, creating Shadow Jago. Soon Shadow Jago did the work creating chaos which can help Gargos somehow enter this world. ' Wiz: Gargos was able to speak through an ancient power called the Tiger Spirit. Overtime he was able to help corrupt Jago, after he overcame Omen's spirit? Okay what the?! One second he is Shadow Jago, the other he is Jago? Guess it was after or before... 'Boomstick: Sadly for Gargos his arch rival Eyedol got all the fun and was able to go on Earth and play. ' Wiz: Until one day, the sorcerer Kan-Ra UltrTech was closing in on him, he was trapped in his temple, playing god as usual, if he got the spell right, he could bring Gargos into the real world and they could rule together. Good news, he succeeded Gargos was now in the real world. The bad news, well- 'Boomstick: Gargos straight up beat the shit out of Kan-Ra and UltraTech's forces and ran out to bring the world to its knees. ' Wiz: Gargos is a monster on the battlefield. Literally. He can use his giant body parts for maximum damage, even his wings can be used as weapons, along with good old fashioned tooth and claw. 'Boomstick: Gargos is widely known for his shit load of portal attacks. Using them for defense and offense, can summon them at will in a single second. This demon warlord can create portals near him to punch hsi hand through causing a portal to appear near his enemy causing them to be punched. ' Wiz: Gargos fly as well high into the air to dodge attacks and be able to turn his wings into a homing missile form as he launches down towards the enemy. His mere size can tower above them just imagine him flying down in your direction. 'Boomstick: It doesn't end there! Oh no! He is known for his brutality such as grabbing his opponent's throat either headbutting them several times and slamming them into the ground or headbutting them and then fucking fly through a portal and come and slam them down on the ground! ' Wiz: He also has Shadow Moves. These are attacks that can be activated by using his Shadow. Shadow Oblivion, Gargos rapidly punches his foe fourteen times with portals at distance as another portal tracks their location. Even if they are in the air he can use this Shadow can they will be hit. 'Boomstick: Shadow Reckoning, Gargos jumps into the air and swoops down tackling the opponent five times in a hit. Again if even the guy who even tried to even challenge Gargos is in the air will still be hit, sending them down flying to the ground. ' Wiz: And Shadow's Devil Divide, Gargos disappears into a portal, and flies out of that portal slamming into his foe, flies into a different summoned portal and continues to rapidly tackle his opponent until he does one final grand slam to end the Shadow. And Gargos is able to create and summon beings, he created Omen from pure energy but that took him time. He can summon Izzik and Dretch to his aid. Izzik is a small blue trident wielding demon known for stabbing and slashing his foes and in kill mode swings his trident around like a razor blade, Dretch is a small chunky demon that can be used for offense as he charges into his foes head first along with his claws and in kill mode jumps into the air to body slam his foe three times when near him. It takes two hits to take out Izzik and three hits to take out Dretch. 'Boomstick: And last but not least, his Instinct Mode, Stoneskin! ' Wiz: In this state, Gargos can make his skin into pure stone for armor for the duration of Instinct Mode. He can power thought most attacks with relative ease, extremely heavy moves can penetrate it, though it will just grow back, sad thing is the armor slows him down immensely, he cannot dash, jump, and not even block. And when he wants the Stoneskin to end before the time limit, he activates Eruption which destroys his armor along with immensly damaging the enemy. The explode even allows for a free combo breaker without having to do the moves for one. '''Boomstick: This guy doesn't even end there! He can create portals either bigger than fucking Japan! OR CAN CREATE PORTALS BIGGER THAN FUCKING EARTH! Gargos has defeated ARIA, Tusk, Kan-Ra, Orchid, Thunder, and Fulgore! Even other Killer Instinct members agree Gargos is well above their power. Well except for Jago... Wiz: To be fair Jago did beat him at first yes, but that was when the entire Killer Instinct cast was sent back 2,000 years in the past. Boomstick: What the fuc-''' Wiz: It happened. So Gargos was most likely inexperienced and he was much weaken than his present self. But when it came to the present. Yeah Gargos pretty much destroyed Jago. Even his own creation Omen the fastest character in the game known for his quick combos in power fears Gargos. 'Boomstick: But this cool demon dude aint even close to what he says to be. I mean Jago did beat his ass, and Kim Wu was damn close to beating him but she did have an ancient holy weapon called Yeo with her to help, he is arrogant and cocky as fuck- hey that sounds familiar? Oh and Stoneskin can leave him vulnerable. ' Wiz: Even then, if you have stats better than Cinder who can move at Mach 4, beat the warrior monk of Tibet, defeat ARIA and her troops, and make an immortal mummy who is thousands of years old look like a grain of sand in a hourglass, and many more as we mentioned. Few can match the warlord known as Gargos. "How does it feel to meet your god?" Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE!!! Setting: Temple Ruins The constant humming of the portal he had created was the sound Gargos tried to tune into the most as he thought. Arms crossed in his usual stature, the demonic conqueror stood on a broken slab of what had once been a wall of the palace he was in. His clawed fingers clicked against his tough scales as he thought. From behind him, he could hear the arrogant laughter of Adagio, the Elder Dragon and his accomplice in this plan they had compromised. Gargos had pacified the guest to his realm with a portal displaying Gargos's archrival, the warrior monk known as Jago, struggling to learn the rules of VainGlory, the world he was now trapped in. At first glance, the deal the two had made seemed a perfect one. Switch Jago for Taka, a foxlike assassin from Adagio's home realm, and watch their hilarious attempts to fit in ensue. Taka seemed to almost be at home in Killer Instinct, having gotten the combat system down and making allies with the native characters to boot. Jago, alternatively, seemed to be struggling a bit more in the Halcyon Fold. But it was not this that troubled Gargos as he stared out over the desolate surroundings of the ruins. For some time now, he had been getting a sneaking suspicion that Adagio was helping Jago. Not to fit in with the crowd he found himself now encircled by, but rather to combat Gargos. Gargos and Adagio both knew what each other were capable of. As such, it would be more than simple for Adagio to be feeding the monk insider information on Gargos's current state of power and his plans. It seemed in character for Adagio to do something if this manner... But he had to be sure. Turning his winged back to the moonlit terrace, Gargos trodden back inside to see Adagio floating in front of the portal, blue wings beating softly against the chilly night air. His eyes were trained in the displayed figure of Jago as the poor warrior was decimated by an enemy SAW unloading rounds of Mad Cannon on him. Announcer: Ally hero killed. Adagio tossed his head back in laughter and, noticing Gargos approaching, waved him over to the opposite end of the portal. Adagio: Ahahaha! Oh, my dear Gargos, this is simply too funny! Your poor monk is getting absolutely steamrolled by the warriors of my world! Gargos looked down at the unmoving body of his enemy and grunted with a suppressed laugh. It was amusing to see the one he hated most dead on the ground. However, he shook off his amusement and turned to the observing Elder Dragon. Gargos: Indeed, it is amusing... But I cannot enjoy it fully. Something troubles me and I must ask you about it. Looking up from the spectacle in the portal, Adagio cocked an eyebrow and touched his feet to the floor, wings resting at his sides. Adagio: Hm? What is it? Gargos cleared his throat. He needed to word this carefully... Gargos: ...Are you secretly feeding Jago information about me to make it easier for him to defeat me when he returns? ...Well, that certainly could have been worded better. Seemingly hurt, Adagio's eyes widened and he placed a hand on his chest, feigning insult. Adagio: You seriously believe I'm so underhanded that I might do something like that? I enjoy meddling, surely, but this is a slap on the cheek! Gargos grunted at Adagio's seemingly innocent facade. He wasn't answering the question and that only raised his suspicion. Gargos: That doesn't answer my question. Are you or are you not feeding information to my enemy behind my back? The Elder Dragon folded his arms and puffed out a stubborn breath of air, arrogantly turning his head away from the warlord. Adagio: I refuse to answer. Your lack of trust is astounding to me. (Cue Under My Control (Kirby's Return to Dream Land) - GaMetal) Gargos growled, fangs baring and fists clenching. He'd always found the impeccable calm and disregard that surrounded Adagio to be infuriating, and now it was starting to eat away at his last nerve. Gargos: Your refusal to answer is irritating... I am left with two options. I must either call off the agreement to protect myself from possible harm... His scaly fists pounded against each other threateningly. Gargos: ...Or I will simply be forced to beat the information out of you! Adagio smirked smugly and rose into the air again, hands blazing with arcane magic. Adagio: An unwise decision, threatening someone like me. Let's see if you can live to regret that choice. FIGHT! With a beastly growl, Gargos ran toward his ally-turned-foe and swung his claws at him. The sound of his claws ringing through the empty air rang through the halls of the shambled temple as Adagio casually drifted out of harm's way, carried by his wings. Laughing all the while as Gargos continued to swing at him, the Elder Dragon crossed one leg over the other and folded his arms, feigning disinterest as he was known to be a master of doing. Gargos seethed. Gargos: You act so smug! We'll see who will be the final one left to laugh at the end! Gargos's wings combined to form a large rocket that shot from his back, homing in on Adagio. Adagio smirked and waved his hand in front of him, a pulse of arcane magic blasting from his palm. The two projectiles collided in midair, the missile exploding as the wave of sorcery hit it. Through the smoke, Gargos leaped at Adagio and managed to catch him off guard, head butting he blue-winged warrior in the face with his horns. Adagio grunted mildly in pain, holding his forehead with his clawed hand to cover the spot of attack. Gargos grinned and struck with pleasure, slicing at Adagio with his claws and kick him into the air. Then, from above Adagio, Gargos opened a portal and grabbed his neck through it, yanking him back to the ground with astounding force. Announcer: BRUTAL COMBO! Gargos lifted his leg and brought his clawed foot down on Adagio's head, but before he could apply much pressure he felt something burning at his leg. He cried out in pain and stepped off the Elder Dragon, who had just activated Gift of Fire on himself, splashing Arcane Fire onto Gargos's person. Adagio flew back up in the air, surrounded by a cyan blue aura, and blasted several more rounds of arcane magic at Gargos. The magic hit home on the demon warlord's body, and as the final one struck Adagio swooped in and grabbed Gargos by the throat, lifting him up into the air. Then, when they were high enough to satisfy him, Adagio swooped back down towards the ground, firing a blast of arcane magic down beneath them. He slammed Gargos into the ground and the arcane trap erupted beneath the conqueror, sending him flying. Announcer: MASTER COMBO! Gargos stood angrily and slammed his hands together, flashes of magic appearing at his sides as he summoned Izzik and Dretch. Waving a scaly hand at Adagio, who had drifted away, the demon warlord sic'd his minions at Adagio. Izzik leaped toward the Elder Dragon and swung his trident at him, but was greeted with two prompt blasts of arcane magic directly to his face, and he dissipated into nothingness. Dretch jumped up as Izzik was killed and grabbed Adagio by the boot, slamming him into the ground below. Adagio rose casually and grabbed Dretch by the throat, smirking at the sudden arcs of fear rushing through the pudgy demon's eyes. Adagio: Goodbye. Blasting the fat demon away with two bolts of cyan blue magic, Adagio cast Agent of Wrath upon himself, a yellowish rune appearing beneath his feet. Dretch careened into his master, bashing into Gargos's face and causing him to stumble backwards. Gargos: Bahh! Regaining his balance, Gargos irritatedly ripped Dretch off of his horn, which the rotund hellspawn had been impaled on, and threw his disintegrating body aside. Gargos: Worthless garbage! I'll take care of this myself! Gargos clenched his fists and shouted as he activated his Shadow before summoning a portal before himself and reaching through it. Another portal opened behind Adagio, and Gargos's hand slammed closed around his neck before dragging him through it. Adagio: Urk! Gargos rammed his forehead against Adagio's face as soon as he was through the portal before throwing him into the air. Then he soared up after him and spun like a drill, slamming into his opponent with Shadow Reckoning. Then he swooped upwards and tackled Adagio to the ground. Dragging him forward through the splintered and fractured ground of the abandoned temple, Gargos furiously slammed his fist into Adagio's jawline again and again before the simultaneous casting of Gift of Fire and Agent of Wrath upon Adagio took him by surprise. Then Adagio pressed the palms of his hands against Gargos's eyes and let a torrent of arcane fire spill onto the demon warlord's face, blinding and scorching him. Gargos: Graaargh!! WIP (Cue C.R.O.W.N.E.D. (Kirby's Return to Dream Land) - GaMetal) Results Thewinnerisadagio.png|Adagio Wins Screenshot (730).png|Gargos Wins Category:GalacticAttorney Category:RoaringRexe Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:VainGlory vs Killer Instinct themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years